Ebony Maw (EM)
Ebony Maw 'is a Kranan male, a member of the Black Order and an adoptive son of Thanos. Gifted with powers of telekinesis, Maw was deeply loyal to Thanos and gave warnings of his power across the galaxy while assisting in the search for the Infinity Stones. His preference for strategy over violence makes him the most dangerous Black Order member of all. Able to win wars with only his words, Maw is one of, if not the most trusted of Thanos' children. Maw was born on the planet Kra'Na, where he was exiled by his own family for his abilties. Maw was found by Thanos when the Titan attacked his planet, and took Maw as his own child, training him for a great many years. Having assisted with wiping out half the Asgardians, both Maw and Cull Obsidian were instructed to locate the Time Stone, leading to Maw capturing Doctor Strange and torturing him in order to obtain the Stone. However, when Iron Man arrived, he shot a hole in Maw's ship, which sucked him out into outer space. Assuming he had perished, the Avengers went to Titan to face Thanos. However, Maw's Kranan physiology allowed him to remain conscious long enough to teleport himself to safety. History Early Life Ebony Maw was born on the advanced technological world of Kra'Na, home to the Kranan race. Maw's extremely rare mental abilties first manifested at birth, uncontrolled and aggressive. From the moment word got out of his 'deformity' people began to fear him, believing Ebony Maw to be a descendant of Ospron the Ravager, a violent Kranan with telekinesis that plagued Kra'Na 1000 years ago, the last recorded evidence of such powers on the planet. Maw was treated as a freak by his family, his brother being the only one to even remotely care about him. Maw was even abused by his parents, and loathed by the local community in the village he was raised in. His brother once attempted to prove that Maw was no threat, but was shot by a Kranan who had tried to kill Maw. This led Maw to force the Kranan to take his own life. Maw's parents were quick to blame Ebony for his brothers death, and disowned him, leaving Maw on the streets. Over time, Maw learnt his powers of telekinesis and levitation were not his only merits. He had an extremely effective persuasive ability, which he used to speak his way off the streets and into various shelters. After he had got food and supplies, he would erase their minds and return the next day, replaying the process for a number of years. Maw would continue to try and understand his powers, and Eventully became known as Black Tongue, and never to be trusted. However, despite warnings, people were still unable to resist Maw's growing powers. The Coming of Thanos Ebony Maw's homeworld was soon attacked by the Mad Titan Thanos, who used his army of Chitauri to lay siege to Kra'Na, and round up the planets population. Maw was among those captured by Chitauri, but was able to persuade the Chitauri to leave him alone. Thanos saw this from a distance, and approached the young Maw, offering him help. Surprised that someone was kind to him for the first time in his life, Maw accepted, and Thanos quickly asked him what his life had been like on Kra'Na. After hearing Maw's story, Thanos informed him things on his home are about to improve, and had Maw witness the execution of half the worlds population, including his abusive parents. Seeing their deaths as justice, Maw requested to stay at Thanos' side, as it was the Titan that had saved him, and could save others. Thanos took Ebony Maw to his ship, the Sanctuary II, and began to have Maw spar against Chitauri guards. However, Ebony used his abilites to telekineticly kill both guards, surprising himself almost as much as Thanos. From then on, Thanks had more train alone, to harness and wield his grand powers. Butcher Squadron After multiple years of serving Thanos, Ebony Maw, now a young adult became a member of Butcher Squadron, an elite team that's carried out Thanos' will. Among the team was Maw himself, a Chitauri Brawler, a near Human called Bastilla, and Corvus Glaive, the youngest, another aliwn taken from a world Thanos 'saved', and a rising star in the Titans army. Maw served as the tactican and strategist of the team, formulaying their plans. Eventully, he was put in charge of the sqaud. Over time, Thanos inducted Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian, and had Maw and Corvus join with them to form the Black Order. Unlike his siblings, Maw stood out as never failing Thanos during his service to him. Service to Thanos Ebony Maw was present at the invasion of Zen-Whoberi, when Thanos took Gamora into his care. He heralded to the people of Zen-Whoberi as they were rounded up, having one side giving a chance to be spared and the other side to be massacred. Maw eventually commands the Chitauri to execute half of the population. After Gamora was taken in, Maw would often train her in the Mind games side of battle, leaving it up to Proxima and Corvus to teach her to fight. Maw was often assigned to watch over Gamora when she was younger, when he wasn't personally assisting his father. On multiple occasions, Maw would be assigned to Gamora as her guardian in the absence of Corvus Glaive or Proxima Midnight. Although never fully content with having a child put under his watch, Maw nethertheless helped to further Gamora and her sister Nebula's training, and would even allow the pair breaks to rest, somthing Thanos never did. Thanos' Quest Obtaining the Tesseract Along with the rest of the Black Order and Thanos, Ebony Maw and the Black Order first attacked the planet of Xandar in search of the Power Stone. Thanos eventually stole the Orb from the Nova Corps Headquarters after defeating and practically wiping out the Nova Corps. They then proceeded to wipe out half of the planet's population in accordance to Thanos's plan. Thanos' ship soon crossed paths with the Asgardian ship Statesman. Ebony Maw boarded the Asgardian ship in search of the Tesseract, which contained the Space Stone. Maw stood by as the Asgardians aboard were brutally slaughtered. During the fight between Hulk and Thanos, Ebony Maw kept Cull Obsidian from intervening, instructing him to let their father have his fun. Thor eventually attempted to attack Thanos, which prompted Maw to use his telekinesis to restrain the Asgardian in his place. Right after Heimdall used dark magic to send the weakened Hulk to Earth, Thanos stabbed and killed him, causing Thor to yell out before being gagged by Maw. Maw then humbly bowed down before Thanos as he presented the Tesseract to his master. He mused on how only Thanos has the power and nobility needed to wield the Infinity Stones as the Titan discarded his armor and then took the Tesseract from Maw's hand and proceeded to quickly crush it to unveil and add the Space Stone into the Infinity Gauntlet. Having retrieved two stones, Thanos ordered his children to retrieve the Mind and Time Stones on Earth and meet them on Titan after their success. Battle in Greenwitch Village Ebony Maw next went to Earth with Cull Obsidian in search of the Eye of Agamotto, which contained the Time Stone. Upon arriving on Earth, Maw and Obsidian were confronted by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. As Maw was heralding to the four, he was interrupted by Iron Man, which irritated him. He went on to ask Strange, who he called 'stonekeeper' if Stark spoke for him. After confirming for Maw that Stark was correct, and that he was trespassing on Earth, Maw dismissively sent Cull Obsidian forward to retrieve the stone for him. After Stark shot Obsidian back at Maw, Maw used his telekinetic powers to effortless flick Obsidian aside into some parked cars. When Stark threw a car at Maw, the alien once again used his powers to cleave the clean in half. As the fight broke out, Iron Man and Banner mainly fighting Cull Obsidian while Doctor Strange and Wong confronted Ebony Maw. Ebony Maw fought with little effort, lifting up bricks and turning them into razor sharp needles, before flinging them at Strange and Wong, who used their portals to send the spikes back at Maw. Maw blocked most He spike she with a car, but one slashed him in the side of the face, making him annoyed and aggressive and making his focus more on taking down the two Socerers. He angrily made a water pump burst, which flung Wong back into some cars. He then levitated and lunged at Strange, pinning him to a wall upside down. Musing that Strange must be popular without the children of his world, Maw attempted to grab the Eye of Aggamotto from Strange, but instead got his hand badly burnt. As Strange told him the spell was unbreakable, Maw suggested taking it from Strange's body. Maw used a discarded hosepipe to constrict Strange, making the Sorcerer fall unconscious. The battle to his favour, Maw levitated Strange and started to return to the ship, but unknown to him, the Cloak of Levitation had a mind of its own, and pulled Stranges body away from Maw, who expressed his annoyance of the situation. As Maw chased Strange, he used telegraph poles to try ro grab the Cloak off Strange. Eventually, Spider-Man joined the fray, attempting to stop Ebony Maw from getting to the unmoving Doctor Strange. Maw threw a billboard almost carelessly at Spider-Man, temporarily knocking the webslinger down. Eventully, Maw used a pole to pull the Cloak of Levitaion off Strange, and had his Q-Ship pull Strange up, taking Spider-Man and the Cloak with him. Maw himself then boarded the ship, and set a course for Titan. Torturing Doctor Strange As the ship made its way to Titan where it was to rendezvous with Thanos, Ebony Maw began to torture Doctor Strange in an attempt to force him to give up the Time Stone. Maw explained to Strange how, if he were to arrive on Titan with Strange still in possession of the Stone, there would be punishment for Maw from Thanos. As Strange kept himself quiet, Maw continued to torture him in a painful process of microsurgery needles. Unbeknownst to Maw, Iron Man and Spider-Man had snuck aboard the Q-Ship as it ascended into space. As Maw tortured Strange, he heard Iron Man behind him. Maw turned around and told Iron Man that he has come to save his friend in a mocking remark. As Iron Man told him that he was not his friend and merely professional courtesy, Maw telekinetically picked up pieces of debris of his ship in preparation for battle against him. Showing off his abilities, Maw stated in front of Iron Man that he could kill Strange in an instant. Maw then told Iron Man that his powers are inconsequential compared to his: However, Iron Man replied that "the kid has seen more movies", at which point, he blasted a hole in the side of the ship, causing Maw to be flushed out into the vacuum of the space, his body freezing as he floated away from from his ship. Strange and Iron Man Eventully reached Titan, but lost to Thanos, who succeeded in eliminating half of all life in the universe. Survival However, unbeknownst to the Avengers, Maw did not perish in space. As his body was left to float in the cosmos, Maw used his dwindling moments of consciousness to successfully teleport himself to a safe location, something only possible because his Kranan physiology allowed him to survive in space longer than the average human. However, the exertion from teleporting caused Maw to black out, and teleported him to a random, but safe location. Learning of The Decimation TBA Mourning Thanos TBA Alternate Timeline Learning about Alternate Timelines Following the end of the Infinity War, the surviving Avengers and Captain Marvel tracked down Thanos to Titan II, where Thor beheaded him after he confirmed that the Snap's effects were irreversible. Five years later, however, with Ant-Man's help, the Avengers time traveled to steal all the six Infinity Stones from the past so that they could bring back to life all his victims to the present. War Machine and Nebula were sent back to 2014 to retrieve the Orb on Morag, creating an alternate timeline in the process. As the pair recovered the Orb, Nebula overloaded due to sharing the same cerebral network with her past self. The same overload happened to the 2014 Nebula, who was still eager to please Thanos. After the 2014 Nebula was taken aboard the ''Sanctuary II on orders from Thanos, she was examined by Ebony Maw. Maw quickly remarked that Nebula's files were entangled, with memories that were not hers. Apon the revelation that second consciousness was sharing 2014 Nebula's network, Maw concluded that there was another Nebula in their timeline, and discovered her time stamp to be from nine years into the future. He revealed that the second Nebula was in their solar system, on Morag. Thanos then asked Ebony Maw to access the duplicates memories, and search them for Infinity Stones. When the memoires began to play, Thanos ordered Maw to freeze the image, revealing Nebula with the Avengers while they planned the Time Heist. Demanding to see everything in the duplicates Mind, Thanos had Maw continue to play the memories, eventully reaching the day the Avengers confronted a weakened Thanos after he had succeeded in uniting the six infinity stones snapping his fingers. As the 2014 Thanos revelled in the fact that he was destined to succeed, Maw remarked that this was his future. However, the memory then showed Thanos death at the hands of Thor. Maw insisted to Thanos that his daughter was a traitor, and fashioned a chain around her neck to kill her, as Nebula desperately confessed it wasn't her and she played no part in Thanos' death in the future. Thanos decided to spare her, hoping to find other use for her. As the future Nebula remained trapped in 2014 due to her overload, Thanos captured her and decided to time travel to the future.4 Using his magic, Maw helped Thanos to reverse engineer and mass produce Pym Particles, thus allowing Thanos to bring the Black Order and his enormous armies to the future in order to get all six Infinity Stones. Battle of Earth Upon arriving in the year of 2023, Thanos declared his intentions of using the Avengers' version of the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the universe and create a new one on his image. He then summoned his forces down from the Sanctuary II, including Maw and the Black Order. However, all of Thanos' victims in the original timeline, now revived, gathered to aid the Avengers in the decisive battle for the fate of the universe. Engaging the Avengers' forces along with his adoptive brothers, Ebony Maw fought against them, and also alerted Thanos that Hawkeye was on the field with the Nano Gauntlet, complete with all six Infinity Stones. Maw intervened and restrained Black Panther telekinetically, and nearly took the Gauntlet, only for Spider-Man to take it from his reach. Ultimately, however, Iron Man opted to sacrifice himself, and after tricking Thanos, he snapped his fingers, thus wiping out Thanos' forces. As was the case with his adoptive siblings except the future Nebula and past Gamora, Maw was one of the last allies of Thanos to fade away into oblivion before Thanos himself, stumbling towards towards his master and kneeling before him before disintegrating into dust Personality As one of Thanos' most trusted lieutenants and chief thinker within the Black Order, Ebony Maw is calm and calculated during his service to his father, which was often in direct contrast with the bloodthirsty attitudes of the other members of the Black Order. Maw held great respect for Thanos, to the point of speaking quite reverently of the Mad Titan as he announced their arrival on various worlds and prostrating himself deeply before Thanos when addressing him directly. Ebony Maw served as Thanos' chief strategist, Maw made himself familer which many plans and tactical of combat on a variety of terrain and locations, making Thanos' forces far more versatile. Maw would also take interest in thereseeach and study of ancinet artefacts and their properties, even collecting a selection taken from razed worlds, giving Maw access to new abilites. Maw would always be well informed of any situations, with eyes and ears everywhere, so he never missed any important information, or missed any plots against Thanos from within the Titans own ranks. Thanos himself enjoyed Maw's devotion to him and his cause, and the other members of the Black Order respected Maw greatly, out of a mixture of fear of his abilties and simple adoration for the way he wins his fathers favour, allowing him to have a degree of control over them. Maw was also haugthy, referring that lives that rejected the way of Thanos were meaningless and incorrect so death is the only way to remove them. Maw would not hesitate to demonstrate his power to asset that of Thanos, even putting himself down if it meant that his victims would fear Thanos above even him. Maw took pride in bending cisen by his father for the most vital of missions, but would never brag or show off that fact, calmly fulfilling his masters shushes and awaiting his approval and praise for sucess. Although some of Thanos' allies see Ebony Maw as little more than a servent of Thabos, which Maw claims to be, others see his cunning , deceptive and manipulative nature as evidence that pointed towards Maw having plans of own, and not being truly loyal to Thanos. Following the end of the Infinity War and Maw's survival, the Black Order member was greatly pleased to learn that his father was successful, and desired to celebrate the victory. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Telekinesis: Ebony Maw was able to move and otherwise manipulate inanimate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, able to swiftly send Iron Man flying skyward, to knock aside Spider-Man by sending a billboard flying into him without even looking at him, and to angle away the trajectory of Cull Obsidian after the latter was sent flying at him. His precision with his power was enough to allow him to cleanly slice apart a car hurled at him as well as effortlessly sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris before launching it at the combined might of Doctor Strange and Wong. Maw was also able to use his telekinesis to restrain and muzzle a defeated Thor with panels from the walls of the Statesman. He was also able to manipulate the environment to hinder Doctor Strange's escape, managing to defeat the sorcerer again and knock him out by making use of several structures in the vicinity, such as stop lights. During the Battle of Earth, Maw used his powers to attempt to get the Infinity Gauntlet from Black Panther. This also caused a tornado of rubble around him to rise as well, and he was able to use more rubble to form a rock fist around Black Panther in order to get the Nano Gauntlet. * Levitation: Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. Maw also used his levitation during the Battle of Earth. Maw would often use his levitation as a swift method of transportation, able to fly faster than an athlete runner with ease. * Teleportation: '''Ebony Maw possesses the ability to teleport. While he rarely uses it as it is both physically and mentally draining, Maw is capable of teleporting to almost any location, howeve the further the distance, the stronger the fatigue is afterwards. When Maw used his teleportaction for the first time in years to escape the vacuum of space, he blacked out from the exertion. * '''Sorcerer: As a gifted sorcerer, Maw used magic to help his master Thanos easily reverse-engineer and mass produce Pym Particles, thereby allowing the Mad Titan to bring himself and the Black Order as well as his immense army to the future in order to get the Nano Gauntlet from the Avengers. Maw could also cast variety of spells, his teleportation presumably being one of them. * Persuasion/Mental Manipulaction: '''Known as the "Black Tounge" Ebony Maw's mental powers do not stop as his telekinetic prowess. Maw has a persuasive ability that allows him to bend others to his will with ease. This persuaion can convince a victim to do nearly anything, wether they would want to or not. Maw could alos erase their minds once they had done what he wanted, or command them to end their own life. Maw's sinister power allowed him to get what he wanted when living on the streets of his homeworld, and was what Thanos saw as a cheif weapon to prevent opposition from planets he attacked. Maw would use his persuasion to command large groups of people to line up for Thanos, and to choose a side. Maw's powee further came in handy following his survival after the Infinity War. * '''Kranan Psychiology: '''As a Kranan, Ebony Maw possesss a number of superhuman attributes, including '''Superhuman strength, superhuman durability, superhuman agility and superhuman reflexes. * Longevity: Ebony Maw has a much longer lifespan than the average human. Abilities * Pilot: Ebony Maw knew how to fly a Q-Ship on his own, attempting to take one to Titan after he captured Doctor Strange. Maw could also command the Sanctuary II, Thanos' flagship, by himself, and could also fly a variety of other ships. * Tactician: Although he was not typically deployed in direct combat and whilst not as skilled in tactics as his adopted father, Thanos, Maw was able to quickly deduce his enemies' weaknesses and manipulate the environment to incapacitate them, as was shown when he bound Strange's hands after observing how he used his powers, as well as when fighting Black Panther in the Battle of Earth, Maw trapped him in a fist of rubble to prevent him from powering up his suit with kinetic energy, something Maw deduced in seconds during his fight to get the Gauntlet. Maw's quick deduction skills assisted in his manipulative and cunning nature, allowing him to use his words to weave into his victims minds, by deducing the easiest way to do it. * Multilingualism: '''Ebony Maw can speak ninety seven different Languages, including English, Sakaaran and Chitauri. Equipment * '''Microsurgery Needles: Ebony Maw used thin microsurgery needles when he tortured Doctor Strange in order to get the Time Stone. The needles were able to penetrate through Strange's skin thanks to Ebony Maw's telekinetic powers. Vehicles * Sanctuary II: '''Ebony Maw primarily operated aboard the Sanctuary II, Thanos' warship. * '''Q-Ship: '''Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian used a Q-Ship to go to Earth to obtain the time stone. However, Maw lost his ship when he was ejected into space. His Q-Ship was later destroyed when the Avengers crashed it on Titan. * '''The Cutthroat: TBA Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Villains Category:Black Order Members Category:Black Order Leaders Category:Thanos Family Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mental powers Category:Telekinisis